El Noveno Verso
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Año 2999, ciudad de Arkham, Universidad de Miskatonic. El Dr. Howard Ravencraft se dispone a descifrar el Noveno Verso del Necronomicón, pese a las advertencias de que al hacerlo, liberara a Yog-Sothoth. El Fin del Mundo se acerca...


**EL NOVENO VERSO**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

_«_Porque Yog-Sothoth es la Puerta.

El conoció donde los Antiguos aparecieron en tiempos pasados y dónde Ellos aparecerán de nuevo cuando el ciclo empiece otra vez_»._

**Abdul Alhazred. _El Necronomicón_, traducción de John Dee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universidad de Arkham, Massachussets. <strong>

**Año 2999. **

El Dr. Ravencraft miró desafiante a sus colegas, quienes se agolpaban en el interior del laboratorio.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no me asustan los cuentos de viejas! – protestó el científico - ¡No creo en las supersticiones del pasado! ¡Confío en el progreso y el conocimiento sin restricciones!

Hubo voces de protesta que se alzaron. La figura de más autoridad del grupo, el sabio Prof. Wilmarth, las acalló con un gesto. Encaró a Ravencraft.

-No podemos consentir lo que haces, Howard – dijo, solemne – Conoces tan bien como yo las viejas leyendas que nos advierten sobre graves peligros para todos si se descifra el Noveno Verso.

Como toda respuesta, Ravencraft rió.

-¡Son patrañas, Wilmarth! Puras patrañas – un gesto arrogante de altanería cruzó su rostro – Lo que sucede es que ustedes tiene miedo de saber. ¡Durante años, nuestros antepasados le negaron al mundo el conocimiento escrito en las páginas del Necronomicón! Ahora, todos nosotros sabemos que lo que Abdul Alhazred escribió en el Al-Azif es pura ciencia… una ciencia tan avanzada que a los antiguos les pareció magia. ¡Pero en el fondo solo es ciencia!

-Te prevengo, Howard – insistió el Prof. Wilmarth, serio – Si nuestros antepasados suspendieron y abandonaron totalmente todo intento de traducir el Necronomicón original, por algo es. Y las leyendas afirman que si el Noveno Verso es descifrado, Yog-Sothoth seria libre de su prisión extradimensional y el mundo como lo conocemos acabaría en un holocausto demoledor. ¡No podemos permitir que sigas!

-¡Hablas de leyendas de destrucción sin fundamento mas que la superstición! – Ravencraft señaló a sus espaldas, hacia los avanzados ordenadores que zumbaban y trabajaban sin cesar- Ya es tarde. En estos momentos, mientras hablamos, mis computadoras analizan la edición digitalizada del Al-Azif y un hábil programa informático traduce los versos del árabe a un lenguaje mas comprensible. ¡En pocos segundos, sabremos la verdad! ¿Quién tiene razón: la superstición barata o el infalible conocimiento científico?

Wilmarth y los otros se voltearon para mirar con helado horror hacia uno de los grandes monitores de LCD de uno de los ordenadores. Una serie de símbolos verdes desfilaban por la pantalla, en cascada.

De repente, la maquina se detuvo. Una voz de mujer emergió de ella.

-Traducción finalizada, Dr. Ravencraft – anuncio la IA de la computadora - ¿Qué desea que haga a continuación?

El científico sonrió.

-Procede a la lectura en voz alta del verso, por favor – se volvió hacia Wilmarth – Llegó la hora de la verdad. Ahora lo sabremos.

La voz femenina bien modulada del ordenador empezó a recitar la invocación:

_¡Iä! ¡Iä! ¡Yog-Sothoth!_

_Ygnaiih, ygnaiih, thflthkn'ngha _

_Yog-Sothoth y'bthnk h'ehye_

_¡N'grdl'ly eh-ya-ya-ya-yahaah! _

_E'yayayayaaa ngh'aaa _

_Ngh'aaa h'yuh, h'yuh_

_¡Yog-Sothoth ngh'aaa! _

_N'gai, n'gha,'ghaaa, bugg-shoggog,_

_Bugg-shoggog, y'hah; _

_Yog-Sothoth, Yog-Sothoth _

_¡G'nnha'nyaaa! _

Cuando acabó, todos permanecieron mudos e inmóviles, en sus sitios. Nadie atinó a decir nada, salvo Ravencraft.

-Como les decía, caballeros… no hay nada que temer. Nada ha ocurrido, demostrando claramente que la superstición es…

No pudo continuar. Se interrumpió cuando Wilmarth y el resto gritaron de puro terror, señalando lo que estaba detrás del científico.

Ravencraft se volvió, pero todo lo que pudo ver antes de morir fue una cosa enorme, demencial, estirándose hacia fuera de una singularidad abierta en el continuo espacio-tiempo.

Fue el más afortunado. Apenas percibió poco y nada del _verdadero_ horror tentacular de Yog-Sothoth.

El resto del planeta no tuvo tanta suerte…


End file.
